Mario Kart 8 Deluxe DLC Pack 2
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is the second DLC pack for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.Like the 2 paid DLC packs in Mario Kart 8 (Legend of Zelda x Mario Kart 8 and Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8), this pack contains 3 characters, 4 karts, 1 tyre set and 1 glider, and 2 cups with 4 tracks in each. Unlike those 2 packs, this DLC pack contains tracks on no specific game as well as featuring 2 battle courses. Characters Pauline - The original damsel in distress in Donkey Kong and was the mayor of New Donk City in Super Mario Odyssey. Professor E.Gadd - Luigi's accomplice in Luigi's Mansion Boom Boom - One of Bowser's Minions who also has a gender swap similar to villager, making him into Pom Pom. Kart Parts New Donk City Taxi - A kart based off of the Taxis in New Donk City. F.L.U.D.D Fwoosher - A bike based off of F.L.U.D.D from Super Mario Sunshine. Bruiser Cruier - An ATV based off of Boom Boom. Starshroom Zoomer - A kart based off of the Starshroom from Super Mario Galaxy Shell Spinners - A set of tyres based off of Koopa Shells Odyssey Sail - A glider based off of the Odyssey's sail from Super Mario Odyssey Courses Goomba Cup Shy Guy Bazaar - A retro course returning from Mario Kart 7 Vanilla Lake 1 - A retro course returning from Super Mario Kart Sporty Speedway - A track based off of the Mario Sports games, such as Mario Golf, Mario Tennis and Mario Baseball. The player must race across the playing fields for some Mario Sports, while they are playing whatever sport it is. World Bowser - A 1 lap track based off of World Bowser from Super Mario 3D World and some of it's levels. At the end they must glide from the top of the Great Tower Of Bowser World. Shine Cup Mushroom City - A retro course returning from Mario Kart Double Dash Lighthouse Lagoon - A track featuring a beach at night. There is a light house shining beams of light and if the player gets caught in the light, they will spin out. Junior's Crazy Carnival - A track featuring a large carnival full of fairground rides, such as rollercoasters, ferris wheels and ghost houses. It is owned by Bowser JR and has a giant neon statue of him in the centre that breather fire at racers on the area of road in front of it. Maka Wuhu - A retro course returning from Mario Kart 7 Battle Courses Delfino Square - A retro course returning from Mario Kart Wii Rainbow Arena - A course based off of Rainbow Road. It is a ring of road, with difficult branching paths leading to glider ramps. Trivia This will make Mario Kart 8 Deluxe the first Mario Kart game to feature Pauline, Boom Boom and E.Gadd. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fan DLC Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games